theloudhousefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Bye Bye Bun-Bun
One night Lincoln Loud was getting ready for bed. "Ah bedtime the quietest time in the Loud House," Lincoln said. "Especially when you got your own room." Lincoln grabbed Bun-Bun from the end of his bed, believe or not it Lincoln still needed to sleep with a stuffed bunny. "Goodnight Bun-Bun," Lincoln said as he tucked himself in. Later that night someone came into Lincoln's bedroom and stole Bun-Bun from the grip of his hands. When Lincoln awoke the next morning, he couldn't find Bun-Bun anywhere. "Bun-Bun," Lincoln said, "where are you?" Lincoln looked and looked for his toy, but couldn't find it anywhere. "Weird," said Lincoln, "I wonder where he went." Just then, Lincoln had a thought in his mind and he grew angry. "I think I know where he went," Lincoln said. Lincoln walked into Lynn's and Lucy's room. "Did you guys take Bun-Bun," Lincoln asked. "I didn't take Bun-Bun," Lucy said. "Too cute." "Okay," Lincoln said. "Did you take Bun-Bun, Lynn?" "No and actually I have something to give you Lincoln," Lynn said. "Oh what," Lincoln asked. "This," Lynn said. She pantsed Lincoln. Lincoln growled. "Do that again and I'm telling Mom," said Lincoln. "Whatever," said Lynn. After pulling his pants up, Lincoln went into Lola and Lana's room. "Have any of you seen Bun-Bun," Lincoln asked. "Can't say that I have," said Lana. "Um," said Lola, "no?" "Alright," said Lincoln, "just let me know if you see him." As Lincoln left, he had another thought. "Lola's hiding something," Lincoln thought. He then saw Rita and Lynn Sr. watching TV in the living room. "Mom, Dad, I can't find Bun-Bun," Lincoln said. "What's Bun-Bun again," Lynn Sr asked to his wife. "It's Lincoln’s stuffed bunny with the purple shirt," Rita said to Lynn Sr. "Sorry I haven't seen him, Lincoln," Lynn Sr said. "Maybe Lily took him," Rita responded. "I'll go see," said Lincoln. "Thanks!" With that, Lincoln went back upstairs and into Lily and Lisa's room, where he saw Lily playing with her blocks. "Hey, Lily," asked Lincoln, "have you seen Bun-Bun, my stuffed bunny?" Lily just shook her head. "Thanks, anyway," said Lincoln. Lincoln kissed Lily on the head and left. "Maybe Luan took him as joke," Lincoln said out loud. Lincoln walked to Luan's and Luna's bedroom where Luan was laughing at a comedy book. "Hey Luan," Lincoln said. "I got a question." "Sure, it better not be a page turner question," Luan giggled. "Get it." "Yes but, anyway did you take Bun-Bun for a joke," Lincoln asked. "No, I’ve bought all my own joke material ever since the sleeve incident," Luan said. "Well thanks anyway Luan," Lincoln said. "I think Lori and Leni may have him," Luan suggested. "Thanks," said Lincoln. Lincoln then went to Lori and Leni's room and knocked. "Come in," said Leni. Lincoln entered. "Have any of you seen Bun-Bun," Lincoln asked. "Nope," said Lori, "sorry." "Alright," said Lincoln, "just asking." Lincoln then left the room. "Maybe Lisa's doing an experiment on him," Lincoln wondered. Lincoln walked back to Lisa's and Lily's bedroom, where he found Lisa reading notes. "Hey Lisa," Lincoln said. "I have a question." "Yes, Lincoln," Lisa said. "Have you seen Bun-Bun," Lincoln asked. "Nope," Lisa said. "Your bunny doesn't concern me." "Okay, maybe Luna has him," Lincoln said. "Sure, maybe," Lisa said. Lincoln thanked Lisa and went into the garage, where Luna was finishing up her practice session. "Perfect timing," Lincoln thought, "Hey, Luna!" "Yeah, bro," asked Luna. "Have you seen Bun-Bun," Lincoln asked. "Sorry, dude, I haven't, but I'll let you know if I see him," said Luna. "Thanks, Luna," said Lincoln. Meanwhile, in the twins' room, Lola was pacing about. "You have to tell him the truth," said Lana. "But he'll get mad at me because I lied," said Lola. "Why don't you tell him while he's angry," Lana suggested. "Good idea Lana," Lola said. "But what will make him mad?" "I don't know, you are the guilty one so you figure it out," Lana said. Just then Lynn walked by the twins. "Hey guys," Lynn said. "I think got an idea to make Lincoln angry," Lola said devilish. "What do you mean," asked Lynn. Lola then held up Bun-Bun. "It involves this," said Lola. Lynn was shocked. "You're not thinking of doing what I think you're thinking of doing, are you," asked Lynn. "Yes," said Lola, "yes I am." Meanwhile, Lincoln was in the basement looking for Bun-Bun through the laundry. "Seriously I think I know why Lori complains about washing dad's underwear, he needs to stop buying so much," Lincoln said. Lynn climbed downstairs where Lincoln was looking for Bun-Bun. "Hey Lynn, what's up," Lincoln asked. "Not much," said Lynn, "what's up with you?" "Still looking for Bun-Bun," said Lincoln. "I see," said Lynn, "sorry for pantsing you earlier." "Nah, it’s fine," said Lincoln, "just don't do that anymore, alright?" "Alright," said Lynn. "So why do you care about that stuffed bunny so much," Lynn asked. "He was my only friend for a long time, remember," Lincoln said. "Vaguely," Lynn admitted. "For a while nobody talk to me at school and when I came I was just happy I had Bun-Bun to keep company." Lincoln explained "That was so sweet but, I need to do this to kill the mood," Lynn said. "What," Lincoln asked. "This again," Lynn said as she pantsed Lincoln again. "Dang it Lynn," Lincoln said. "Lola now," Lynn shouted. Lola then threw down what used to be Bun-Bun, but was now bits of fabric and stuffing. "Bun-Bun," Lincoln asked in a cracking voice. "Yes," said Lola, "Bun-Bun." Lincoln was both angry and distraught. "You idiots," Lincoln roared, "where do you get the gall to do this to me?!" "We just like doing these kind of things to trigger you," cackled Lola. Poor Lincoln could do nothing but cry. "What on earth is going on here," said a voice. It was Rita and Lynn Sr., who were in the basement in a flash. "Uh oh," said Lola. "Busted," said Lynn. "Busted is right," said Lynn Sr. Then, Lana showed up. "I told them everything," said Lana as she crossed her arms, "you two are in big trouble." "What's going to happen to us," Lola asked. "First no screens or fast food," Rita said. "Aw dang it I had to watch a big game and eat meatball subs," Lynn said. "Too bad Junior," Lynn Sr said. "That’s so bad," Lola said. "Also tomorrow both of you are staying at Aunt Ruth's," Rita said. "So start packing." "And you might as well let Lindsay Sweetwater win this year, Lola," said Lynn Sr. Lola glared at Lana as she and Lynn left to start packing. "Snitch," Lola mouthed. "Plus," said Lincoln, "Lynn pantsed me twice today." "Just for that, Lynn," said Rita, "after your stay at Aunt Ruth's, you will be grounded for a month. Is that clear?" "Yes, Mom," said Lynn. The Loud parents then turned to Lana. "As for you," said Rita, "We're both very pleased that you told us what happened. As a reward, I'm going to get you that Blarney CD-ROM you've wanted." "Thanks," said Lana. "What about Bun Bun," asked Lincoln. "Hmm, I will see if I can fix him," Rita said. "Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan come down," Lynn Sr said. The four girls come down there to find their Dad. "Dad, what's wrong," Leni asked. "Bun-Bun got destroyed," Lynn Sr said. "Gee, how is Lincoln taking it," Luna asked. "Not so good listen can you take him to the mall," Lynn Sr said. "Sure I rather see him malling than balling," Luan said They glare at Luan. "Too soon," Luan asked. "Yes, but sure Dad we can," Lori said. With that, Lori, Leni, Luna, and Luan got into Vanzilla with Lincoln and they drove off to the mall. "Sorry for your loss, bro," said Luna. "Meh," said Lincoln, "it's totally fine. Besides, Mom said she'll see if she can try to fix him." "That's good news," said Lori. "Yeah," said Lincoln. "Anyway bro," Luna said. "Do you feel bad for Lynn and Lola?" "I do but they should have known Actions Have Consequences," Lincoln said. "That is true," Luna said. "We are here Linky," Leni said. She points toward the mall. "Well thank you taking me out," Lincoln said. "No problem Lincoln," Lori said. She suddenly got a text from her mom as they park. "Do you want to go Lincoln," Luan said. "Sure," Lincoln said. "Okay I need to do some errands," Lori said. "So Leni, Luna, and Luan can you watch over Lincoln?" "Yes," the three said in union. "Okay we are going to meet here at 2 got it," Lori said. "Yes," the group of four said. "Good, enjoy your day Lincoln," Lori said as she walked away. "I will," Lincoln said. The siblings parted ways and Lincoln, Leni, Luna, and Luan went into the arcade. "So," said Lincoln, "what do you guys want to play?" "I got dibs on Dance-Dance Revolution," said Luna. "I want to do the Wheel of Fortune thing," said Leni. "Alright," said Lincoln. "I'm going to play that game where you shoot the teeth out of a clown," said Luan. "That leaves me," said Lincoln, "and I'm going to play some Big Buck Hunter Pro!" The siblings then went to play their desired games. After an hour of playing games everyone was tired out. "Whew," Lincoln said "I am surely hungry." "Let's go to the food court for pizza," Luan suggested. "Sure," Lincoln said. "Hold on dudes let me text Lori," Luna said. She texted Lori and Lori texted back she was going to meet them. "Alright dudes let's go," Luna. The four of them walk towards the food court. While they ate, they got a text from Rita, telling them that Bun-Bun had been repaired and to not tell Lincoln until they got home. "Alright," Lori texted back, "we'll be home after we finish up here." After finishing their pizza, they got back into Vanzilla and left for home. "Why are you twitchy Lincoln," Leni said. "I am worried about Bun-Bun," Lincoln admitted. "Look I am sure he's fine now," Leni said. "But, what if he looks like a monster," Lincoln asked. "Don't worry about it," Leni said. "Besides mom say that if worst case scenario happened, she will order a new Bun-Bun for you right away." "Okay thanks Leni," Lincoln said. "No problem Lincoln," Leni said. When they arrived home, they, especially Lincoln, were surprised to see Bun-Bun had been returned back to normal. "Wow," said Lincoln, "He looks like he just came off the shelf at the toy store! Thanks, Mom!" "No problem, son," said Rita, smiling. Later that night, Lincoln was getting ready for bed. "I am so glad mom was able to fix you up Bun-Bun," Lincoln said. "Though I hope Lynn and Lola learned their lesson." Lincoln got into bed and snuggled with Bun-Bun. The End. Category:Episodes Category:Fanfiction Category:Episodes focusing on Lincoln Loud